


Poison

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Alice Cooper "Poison".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson d'Alice Cooper "Poison".

« Giles? » dit Buffy en entrant dans l’appartement de l’ancien bibliothécaire. « Vous m’avez demandé de passer… »   
  
« Aie! » lui répondit Giles en émergeant de dessous la table de la salle à manger et se cognant la tête.   
  
« Ça va? Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez là-dessous? Vous n’avez plus rien à manger et pensiez retrouver quelques miettes de pain? »   
  
« Très drôle, Buffy! Non, en fait, je cherchais mon… crayon! » dit-il en montrant celui qu’il tenait dans la main.   
  
« Oh…! euh, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me dire tout de suite de quoi il s’agit? J’ai rendez-vous avec Riley avant qu’il ne parte voir ses parents et j’aimerais profiter de lui au maximum… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, » dit-elle en lançant un clin d’œil.   
  
« Hein…? Oh! Oh oui…! Hum, voilà. Selon des témoins, il y aurait trois nouveaux démons en ville. »   
  
« Trois? Rien que ça! »   
  
« Oui! Ce sont des démons cyclopes. Ils opèrent comme les vampires et boivent le sang de leurs victimes pour se nourrir. »   
  
« Des démons comme je les aime… mais ce n’était pas la peine de m’appeler pour ça, Giles! »   
  
« Si, Buffy. Justement. Pour en venir à bout, ce n’est pas le cœur qu’il faut viser… Il faut leur crever l’œil… »   
  
« Ok. Je leur crève l’œil. Rien d’autre? »   
  
« Non, pas que je sache… Tu peux y aller. »   
  
« Bon, ben, merci pour cette charmante nouvelle. Je me sauve! »   
  
« Buffy? Téléphone-moi dès que tu les as tués! »   
  
« Ok. A plus tard! »   
  
Elle sortit.   
  
…   
  
Ce n’était pas la première fois que Spike se retrouvait chez Willy l’Indic pour y cuver ses problèmes. Ces derniers temps, il y avait même prit un abonnement.   
  
_‘Maudite puce!’  
_  
Il avala une longue rasade de whisky.   
  
_‘Quand cesserait-elle de l’importuner?’  
_  
Il finit son verre et demanda à Willy de le servir à nouveau.   
  
_‘A cause d’elle, il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Plus rien à voir avec William le Sanguinaire, le seul vampire à avoir éliminé deux Tueuses!’  
_  
Il avala son verre d’une traite.   
  
_‘Il était devenu un paria, comme Angel. Sauf que lui, Spike, était toujours un vampire voulant faire le mal! Il voulait tuer, mais ne le pouvait pas! Et de ce fait, il n’avait plus aucune prestance aux yeux de ses congénères.’  
_  
Il se leva et sortit du bar.   
  
_‘Maudite puce! Si encore elle était le seul de ses problèmes…’  
_  
Il marcha dans les rues de la ville, tentant désespérément de chasser d’autres pensées de sa tête.   
  
_‘Par l’enfer! Il était possédé. Incapable de penser à quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle! La couleur de ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau et son goût sur ses lèvres… Il n’avait plus aucun espoir avec elle. Trop de paroles. Trop d’actes. Il savait qu’il devait l’oublier. Mais par l’enfer! Ça n’était pas si facile!’  
_  
…   
  
Après avoir accompagné Riley à la station de bus où l’attendait une navette qui le conduirait à l’aéroport, Buffy décida de rentrer à pied chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas dormir dans sa chambre d’étudiante ce soir. Willow y passait de moins en moins de temps et quitte à être seule, autant que ce soit chez elle. Joyce avait emmené Dawn voir son père à Los Angeles, et Buffy avait la maison pour elle seule pendant encore quelques jours.   
  
Soudain, un bruit dans une ruelle voisine tira Buffy de ses pensées. Lentement, elle sortit Mr Pointu de sa manche et longea les murs. Jetant un coup d’œil, elle vit le Trio, dont Giles lui avait parlé dans l’après-midi, en train de se nourrir.   
  
Elle s’apprêtait à attaquer, quand une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.   
  
« Bonjour, Tueuse! Ou plutôt bonne nuit! Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place! »   
  
« Spike! Tu m’as fait une de ces peurs! Ça ne t’arrive jamais de prévenir avant de débarquer? »   
  
« Oh, on s’est levé du pied gauche? »   
  
« Hein? »   
  
« Tu es de mauvaise humeur… »   
  
« Toujours quand je te vois! »   
  
« Excusez-nous! On vous dérange? »   
  
Spike et Buffy se retournèrent d’un bloc. Le Trio était devant eux et ils ne l’avaient pas entendu arriver.   
  
« Non, pas du tout! » dit Buffy. « Justement, je me demandais comment mettre un terme à cette conversation. »   
  
« Et moi je me demandais si tu accepterais de nous servir de repas… » dit le plus grand des trois.   
  
« Eh! Une minute! » dit Spike en prenant son visage vampirique. « J’étais là avant toi! »   
  
« Oh! On peut partager si tu veux. »   
  
Spike lui balança son poing dans le ventre.   
  
« J’aime pas partager! »  
  
Profitant de l’effet de surprise, Buffy planta Mr Pointu dans l’œil du Cyclope qui se trouvait juste en face d’elle. Au lieu de se désintégrer comme les vampires, celui-ci se liquéfia en quelques secondes, ne laissant plus qu’une espèce de flaque jaunâtre sur le trottoir.   
  
« Beurk! » dit Buffy. « Pas très appétissant… »   
  
Fou de rage l’autre démon se jeta sur elle.   
  
De son côté, Spike s’en donnait à cœur joie, en tabassant le dernier. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. D’un large geste de la main, il griffa Spike sur le torse et l’envoya valser dans les poubelles.   
  
« Buffy! » cria-t-il. « Comment on les tue? »   
  
« Vise l’œil! » répondit-elle.   
  
Spike se releva, prenant dans sa main un tesson de bouteille. Se jetant sur le démon qui se dirigeait à présent vers Buffy, il le fit tomber à terre. Sonné, le démon ne bougeait plus. Spike en profita pour le retourner et lui enfonça le morceau de verre dans l’œil.   
  
Il se redressa et regarda Buffy lutter contre le troisième Cyclope.   
  
_‘Elle avait de la classe quand elle se battait. Ça la rendait encore plus attirante, plus… sexy. Diaboliquement sexy! Cette fille lui avait vraiment tourné la tête et il était parti pour rêver encore un moment d’elle!’  
_  
Totalement inconsciente des sentiments que Spike pouvait nourrir à son égard, Buffy évita avec souplesse un coup porté par son adversaire. Elle l’attaqua à son tour et l’envoya se cogner contre un mur. Voyant, le démon étourdi, elle en profita pour s’adresser à Spike.   
  
« Eh! Déjà fini? Tu pourrais… »   
  
Elle s’interrompit en sentant les griffes du démon lui lacérer le dos. Elle tomba à genoux.   
  
« Tu ne devrais pas croire que tu vas gagner si facilement, » lui dit-il.   
  
Buffy se redressa et ramassa Mr Pointu.   
  
« Je ne le crois pas. J’en suis sûre! Et j’ai une bonne raison pour cela… »   
  
« Laquelle? » demanda le Cyclope.   
  
« Tu viens de déchirer mon tee-shirt préféré! »   
  
Elle leva la main et lança le pieu, qui alla se planter dans l’œil du démon.   
  
« Joli tir, Tueuse! » la complimenta Spike.   
  
« Merci, » dit-elle en grimaçant. « Allez viens, je t’offre une bonne dose de désinfectant! »   
  
…   
  
« Giles? Vous m’aviez demandé de vous appeler dès que ce serait fait… Ben voilà, c’est fait! »   
  
« Buffy? J’ai découvert quelque chose à propos d’eux, dans l’un de mes livres… »   
  
« Je vous écoute! »   
  
« Avant tout, je dois te demander si tu as été blessée? »   
  
« Giles! C’est gentil, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien! Ils m’ont juste un peu lacéré le dos… rien de bien méchant. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain il n’y paraîtra plus! »   
  
« Ils t’ont lacéré le dos, dis-tu. Avec leurs griffes? »   
  
« Oui. Avec quoi d’autre? »   
  
« Mon Dieu! »   
  
« Giles…? Ne me dites pas que leurs griffes étaient empoisonnées…? Je vais mourir, c’est ça! » demanda-t-elle apeurée.   
  
« Oui. Euh… non! Enfin… »   
  
« Hein? Je ne comprends rien… Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus clair? Branchez le décodeur! »   
  
« Buffy… leurs griffes ne sont pas empoisonnées dans le sens où tu l’entends. Elles sont enduites d’une substance qui s’infiltre dans la peau de celui qui a été touché et qui lui donne envie de… ‘sauter sur tout ce qui bouge’! »   
  
« Je vais avoir des pulsions meurtrières! C’est ce que vous voulez dire? »   
  
« Non, Buffy. Tu auras envie de faire l’amour avec tout être à portée de main. Homme… Femme… Vampire… Démon… »   
  
Buffy rougit violemment.   
  
« C’est… c’est irrémédiable? »   
  
« Non, rassure-toi! C’est déjà arrivé par le passé et l’effet n’est que de 48 heures. »   
  
« Et qu’est-ce que je peux faire contre ça? »   
  
« Rien, à part rester cloîtrée chez toi, pendant ce temps. Tes ‘pulsions’ n’apparaîtront pas si tu ne vois aucun être humain. C’est pour ça qu’il faut que tu restes chez toi. P-pour être sûre de ne ressentir aucun d-désir incontrôlé pour… qui que ce soit. »   
  
« Et ça agit au bout de combien de temps? »   
  
« C’est immédiat. Buffy… Dis-moi, tu… tu es… seule? »   
  
« Oui…! Oui, je suis seule… Dites aux autres de rester éloignés. Je vous recontacte dès que la crise est passée. »   
  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Spike qui attendait dans le salon.   
  
…   
  
_‘Par l’enfer! Cette scène lui faisait étrangement penser au rêve qu’il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, chez Willy l’Indic. Une impression de déjà vu s’en dégageait fortement! Tout y était: il se trouvait chez Buffy, blessé et elle parlait au téléphone avec Giles!’  
_  
Spike esquissa un demi-sourire et attendit la suite avec impatience…   
  
_‘Si ce qui allait se passer était à moitié aussi bon que dans son rêve, il serait comblé! D’ailleurs, il sentait que son corps anticipait la suite des évènements et commençait déjà à réagir…’  
_  
« Spike? »   
  
Il sursauta comme prit en faute. Devant lui se tenait Buffy, une trousse de pharmacie dans les bras.   
  
« Quoi, Tueuse? »   
  
« Giles vient de me dire quelque chose d’assez alarmant et j’avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire… »   
  
« Explique-toi. »   
  
« Très bien, mais pendant que je le fais, enlève ton tee-shirt que je te désinfecte! »   
  
Buffy renversa du produit sur un coton et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur son torse. Mais ce simple acte lui procura un intense plaisir sensuel. Elle se concentra alors sur ses plaies et lui raconta ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre y compris leurs futures ‘pulsions’.   
  
S’il avait eu un cœur, celui-ci cognerait certainement à tout rompre dans la poitrine de Spike, tant le contact des doigts chauds de la Tueuse sur son torse lui faisait de l’effet. Au fond de lui-même, Spike était enchanté par la situation, mais il décida de ne pas lui montrer.   
  
« Il n’y a qu’une seule chose à faire, Tueuse! »   
  
« Laquelle? »   
  
« Tu montes dans ta chambre et tu te tiens éloignée de moi. Et je reste ici, je n’ai pas envie de succomber à n’importe quoi pendant le trajet jusqu’à ma crypte! Je dormirai sur le canapé du salon. »   
  
« Et pour te nourrir, tu feras comment? »   
  
« Je peux bien me passer de sang pendant deux jours… par contre, toi, si tu as faim, préviens-moi avant de descendre, que tu ne sois pas dans mon champ de vision et réciproquement! »   
  
« D’accord ça me va! Il y a une salle de bains en bas, si tu veux te rafraîchir… J’utiliserai celle du haut. »   
  
« Ok. »   
  
« Spike… »   
  
« Oui, Tueuse. »   
  
« Avant que je ne monte au premier, tu voudrais bien m’aider? »   
  
Elle se retourna et Spike aperçu les profondes entailles qui lui zébraient le dos. En silence, il prit à son tour un morceau de coton qu’il imbiba de désinfectant, et remontant d’une main son caraco de soie, il commença à tamponner ses blessures.   
  
La respiration de Buffy s’accéléra et Spike s’en rendit compte. Ses gestes se firent plus lents, plus tendres. Il lava consciencieusement chaque plaie, prolongeant la torture de la jeune fille. Décidé à pousser ce plaisir jusqu’au bout, il passa doucement son pouce sur les griffures et sentit la peau de Buffy frémir sous son doigt.   
  
« Tu frissonnes, » constata-t-il.   
  
« Tes doigts sont glacés, » se justifia-t-elle.   
  
Spike fit redescendre le caraco sur son dos.   
  
« Merci, » souffla Buffy, ivre de désir.   
  
Son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre se nouait ; elle avait envie de lui. Alors, elle se leva et se retenant de jeter un regard en arrière, grimpa les escaliers.   
  
…   
  
Les premières dix-huit heures se passèrent sans encombre et le soleil s’était à nouveau couché sur Sunnydale. Spike en avait assez de tourner en rond au rez-de-chaussée et d’entendre Buffy faire de même au premier.   
  
Il décida de prendre l’air dans le jardin.   
  
Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Buffy ne cessait de penser à ce qu’elle avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt quand Spike l’avait soigné. Le contact glacé de ses doigts sur sa peau lui avait été plus qu’agréable. Spike s’était révélé si délicat qu’elle avait du mal à imaginer qu’il puisse agir comme cela sans être sous l’emprise d’un désir temporaire.   
  
_‘Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça! Et ce qu’elle ressentait relevait de la même cause: les griffures des Cyclopes! En temps normal, jamais elle ne pourrait être attirée par Spike. C’était insensé. Absurde. Après tout, il ne lui plaisait même pas. Elle ne l’aimait pas. Et lui la détestait. De plus, une relation amoureuse avec un vampire, elle connaissait, elle avait déjà donné!’  
_  
Soulagée d’avoir éclairci le mystère de sa réaction, elle remarqua qu’elle avait faim. Elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.   
  
« Spike, je descends. »   
  
Elle attendit sa réponse, mais aucun son ne se fit dans la pièce. Buffy en conclut qu’il devait dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et, à tâtons, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Ayant mit la main sur un restant de lasagnes, elle referma la porte. Spike se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte du jardin, indécis, ne sachant pas s’il devait avancer vers Buffy ou retourner dehors.   
  
Un bruit de verre qui se casse tira Buffy de sa torpeur. Au ralenti, elle regarda son plat de lasagne qui s’étalait sur le sol.   
  
« Spike, je… je croyais que… tu dormais… »   
  
« En fait, je suis sorti il y a quelques minutes pour prendre l’air. »   
  
Il fit un pas vers elle.   
  
« S’il te plait! N’avance pas! »   
  
« Il est trop tard, Tueuse. Le mal est fait! »   
  
« Non, je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne VEUX pas croire ça! »   
  
Elle recula, tenta de s’enfuir mais fut arrêtée par le bord de la table.   
  
_‘La température de la pièce s’était considérablement réchauffée! Et cette fièvre qui couvait en elle! Elle devait y échapper!’  
_  
 _‘Par l’enfer! Elle était vraiment belle les joues rougies par le désir et les yeux fiévreux! Cette rencontre avec le Trio de Cyclopes était vraiment une aubaine pour lui! Encore fallait-il qu’elle se lâche…’  
_  
Il avança jusqu’à elle et avant qu’elle n’esquisse le moindre geste, l’emprisonna dans ses bras.   
  
La froideur de son corps de vampire apaisa quelques secondes le torrent de lave qui s’était emparé du sien, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position. Son subconscient le voulait, mais son corps avait déjà capitulé! Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers Spike. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il relevait la tête pour lui laisser le temps de digérer son action quand elle le saisit par le cou et le força à recommencer.   
  
Il lui dévora les lèvres d’une multitude de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres et chaque fois elle y répondit avec la même fougue. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Spike et commença à caresser son torse. Sa respiration irrégulière devint encore plus saccadée. Elle avait envie de le toucher encore plus, de le sentir vibrer sous ses caresses, d’apprendre les secrets de son plaisir.   
  
« Spike… » commença Buffy.   
  
_‘Spike? Mais qu’était-elle en train de faire?’  
_  
Elle le repoussa violemment.   
  
« Eh! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te prend, Tueuse? »   
  
« Non! »   
  
Elle sortit en courant de la cuisine et Spike l’entendit grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse, puis claquer sa porte.   
  
« Et merde! »   
  
Rageusement il prit un verre qui se trouvait sur la table et le jeta contre le mur. Puis apercevant la carafe, il se la renversa sur la tête pour tenter de calmer le volcan qui grondait en lui.   
  
…   
  
_‘Par l’enfer! Elle allait revenir. Il fallait qu’elle revienne!’  
_  
Il attendit. Cinq minutes. Puis dix.   
  
Un quart d’heure après, elle n’était toujours pas redescendue.   
  
« Puisqu’elle ne vient pas à moi, c’est moi qui vais à elle! »   
  
Il grimpa au premier étage et s’apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre de Buffy quand il entendit la douche couler. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains et ouvrit doucement la porte.   
  
Par l’entrebâillement, il aperçu la plus magnifique vision qu’il lui ait été donné de voir depuis sa naissance, quelques 120 ans plus tôt!   
  
Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en mèches humides sur son dos. Ses yeux continuèrent leur descente jusqu’à une paire de fesses arrondies, fermes et musclées à souhait, des jambes fines et bronzées. Il s’attarda quelques secondes puis remontant jusqu’à ses cheveux, il remarqua qu’elle s’était retournée à moitié.   
  
Elle ne fit pas de geste, ni pour cacher sa nudité, ni pour s’enfuir. Alors Spike entra complètement dans la pièce. Il s’approcha lentement d’elle et pénétra sous la douche.   
  
« Eh! Mais c’est froid! »   
  
« J’avais besoin de cela pour me calmer. »   
  
« Et maintenant ça va mieux? »  
  
« Pas vraiment… »   
  
« Tant mieux, parce que c’est pas près de s’arranger! »   
  
Remarquant qu’elle frissonnait violemment, il se saisit de la serviette de bains et l’en enveloppa. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu’à sa chambre.   
  
« Spike? »   
  
« Tueuse? »   
  
« J’ai… envie de toi, » dit-elle en hésitant.   
  
« Tu en es sûre? »   
  
« J’ai envie de toi! » répéta-t-elle convaincue.   
  
Il s’allongea sur elle et l’embrassa dans le cou. De la pointe de ses dents, il lui mordilla le lobe de l’oreille, lui arrachant de petits cris plaintifs. Puis il traça un chemin de baisers jusqu’à sa bouche qu’il prit sauvagement. Il noua sa langue à la sienne, couvrit ses seins de caresses fiévreuses et imprima à leurs corps enlacés des mouvements pleins de promesses.   
  
Frénétique, il écarta la serviette et Buffy l’embrassa encore, en l’enlaçant, comme pour ne plus jamais le quitter. A ce moment précis, le désir la possédait tellement qu’elle n’avait plus toute sa raison.   
  
Buffy tira sur le tee-shirt du vampire pour le faire sortir de son jean et ainsi caresser son dos musclé.   
  
« Fais-moi l’amour Spike! »   
  
C’était un ordre plus qu’une prière.   
  
Roulant sur le côté, Spike retira ses vêtements.   
  
_‘Par l’enfer! C’était trop beau!’  
_  
Il s’attendait à se retrouver d’une minute à l’autre au comptoir de Willy. Mais rien ne venait et il décida d’en profiter encore un peu.   
  
Il plongea ses yeux embrumés par la passion dans ceux de Buffy tandis qu’il venait en elle. Elle se cambra pour le recevoir et poussa un gémissement de bonheur. Spike l’agrippa par la taille et la serra, s’enfouissant tout entier en elle. Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour crier son plaisir. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, et elle l’accompagna dans cette danse sacrée.   
  
Soudain, elle se mit à trembler convulsivement et un spasme violent irradia le centre de sa féminité. Buffy eut l’impression d’exploser, de voler en éclats. Elle cria son plaisir. Puis Spike jouit à son tour, dans un râle rauque, son corps se raidissant tout à coup. L’extase était si forte que s’il n’était pas déjà mort, il lui aurait succombé. Des vagues et des vagues de plaisir déferlaient sur eux, les emportant dans un univers de sensations inimaginables.   
  
…   
  
« Réveille-toi, Tueuse, » murmura Spike à son oreille avant de prendre son lobe entre ses dents et de le mordiller.   
  
« Mmmm. »   
  
« Chaton. »   
  
« Spike. Combien de temps a-t-on dormi? »   
  
« A peu près deux heures. »   
  
« J’ai chaud, » constata-t-elle.   
  
Le feu qu’elle sentait dans son corps, semblait la consumer petit à petit.   
  
« Viens. »   
  
Il l’entraîna hors du lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains.   
  
Spike ouvrit les robinets de la douche et après avoir réglé la température, s’installa sous le jet d’eau.   
  
« Viens, répéta-t-il.   
  
Sans un mot, elle vint le rejoindre sous la douche et se planta devant lui. Il la contempla avec bonheur. L’eau ruisselait sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses seins et son ventre plat. Ses cheveux tombaient, humides et sensuels, autour de son visage, sur ses joues empourprées. Elle attendit qu’il fasse le premier pas.   
  
Spike tendit une main pour lui caresser l’épaule, puis d’une pression sur la nuque, l’attira contre lui. Buffy se serra entre ses bras avec un soupir d’aise, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant ses lèvres. Ils unirent leurs bouches, et, quand leurs langues se mêlèrent, elle fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Spike, puis sur sa nuque, approfondissant de cette façon leur baiser. Ils se couvrirent de caresses, annonçant ainsi le plaisir qu’ils avaient l’intention de se donner.   
  
Spike quitta ses lèvres pour l’embrasser dans le cou. Buffy se cambra contre lui, s’offrant totalement. Il lécha les gouttes d’eau qui glissaient sur sa peau, les suivit vers sa poitrine, et là, mordilla les pointes de ses seins durcies par le plaisir, avant de les embrasser avec passion.   
  
Quand Buffy ne fut plus qu’un gémissement, Spike s’agenouilla, posa ses lèvres sur son ventre doux et tiède, puis descendit plus bas encore. Sa langue la savoura pendant de longues minutes.   
  
Interrompant quelques secondes sa torture, il glissa un doigt dans son sexe. Buffy s’arqua et cria.   
  
« Doucement, chaton. »   
  
Il commença son va et vient et elle gémit doucement. Il entra un deuxième doigt. Elle gémit plus fort. Il caressa le cœur de sa féminité à l’aide de son pouce.   
  
« SPIKE! » cria-t-elle en se cambrant pour mieux s’offrir au plaisir qu’il lui donnait.   
  
Elle trembla de tout son corps en poussant un long râle d’extase. Spike se redressa.   
  
Lentement, le cœur de Buffy se calma et sa respiration redevint régulière. Spike porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts un à un.   
  
« Mmm. Tu es délicieuse! »   
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, s’accrocha à lui, redressa une jambe pour l’enrouler autour de sa taille et l’inviter à l’union suprême. Passant une main sous ses fesses, Spike la souleva et la colla au mur.   
  
Leurs sexes se cherchèrent, impatients de s’appartenir à nouveau. Les bras de Buffy noués autour de son cou, Spike la fit descendre lentement vers son sexe, puis d’un coup de reins, la pénétra sauvagement.   
  
Dos au mur, elle se mit à bouger sur lui, avec une sensualité incroyable, en frottant la rondeur de ses seins contre ses pectoraux. Spike accompagnait ses mouvements, unissant leurs bouches, attendant qu’elle le rejoigne au bord de l’orgasme.   
  
Soudain, Buffy se cambra et se contracta autour de lui. Au même moment, les barrières que Spike s’étaient imposées, pour patienter le plus longtemps possible, cédèrent.   
  
Buffy haleta de volupté tandis qu’il accélérait la cadence de leur étreinte une dernière fois. Ils parvinrent ensemble au plaisir. Spike cria son bonheur tandis qu’elle le serrait en gémissant son nom, tout en le retenant prisonnier en elle le plus longtemps possible.   
  
Plus tard, quand les spasmes de leurs corps enlacés s’apaisèrent, il coupa l’eau tiède qui coulait toujours entre eux et sortit de la douche pour la transporter sur le lit.   
  
…   
  
Buffy était dans le salon depuis quelques heures. Sa condition de Tueuse lui permettait d’être parfaitement reposée en quelques courtes heures de sommeil réparateur. Ce n’était pas le cas de Spike. Le vampire s’était endormi peu de temps après leur douche commune, en la tenant serrée contre lui. Buffy n’avait pas tardé à faire de même bien qu’elle eût la pensée avant de fermer les yeux, que les sentiments qu’éprouvaient Spike à son égard, n’étaient pas qu’une banale mais incontrôlable envie de sexe brut.   
  
Elle s’était réveillée en début d’après-midi. En ouvrant les yeux, elle avait détaillé le visage de son amant de passage, caressant de ses doigts fins ses lèvres glacées et sa cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Sentant la fièvre du désir envahir rapidement son corps, elle avait préféré le laisser dormir, se glissant sans bruit hors de la chambre, et descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se rafraîchir et regarder la télévision.   
  
Elle s’était restaurée légèrement puis affalée sur le canapé. Elle choisit un film avec Molly Ringwald pour se détendre mais arrêta rapidement la diffusion lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle fantasmait autant sur le héros que sur l’héroïne. Elle choisit alors un programme qu’elle jugea moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale, et commença à regarder un documentaire sur les pigeons voyageurs. Mais encore une fois, de drôles de pensées l’envahirent. Elle préféra alors éteindre la télévision et prendre un livre de Thomas Hardy, écrivain et poète anglais de la fin du 19ème siècle, que Willow lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant pour son anniversaire.   
  
Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand on l’embrassa dans le cou.   
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lis? »   
  
Sans répondre, Buffy montra à Spike la couverture du livre.   
  
« Hardy? Je l’ai bien connu… ou plutôt, j’aurais aimé le connaître afin qu’il me donne quelques conseils sur la façon d’écrire et d’exprimer ses sentiments…Mais j’ai été transformé avant d’en avoir eu le temps et le courage. »   
  
« Tu aurais pu par la suite… »   
  
« Oui, mais ça ne me préoccupait plus. »   
  
Elle le détailla, de ses cheveux mouillés par la douche qu’elle n’avait pas entendu couler, en passant par son torse où elle voyait perler encore quelques petites gouttes d’eau jusqu’à la serviette qui lui ceinturait la taille.   
  
« Et maintenant, qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe? »   
  
« Toi, Tueuse. Rien que toi. »   
  
« Jamais tu ne m’appelleras Buffy? »   
  
« Plus tard… »   
  
Il fit le tour du canapé, prit Buffy dans ses bras, et s’assit. Il détacha le cache-cœur qu’elle portait et découvrit qu’elle n’avait pas de soutien-gorge. A califourchon sur lui, elle entreprit de déposer des centaines de baisers sur son visage et dans son cou. Puis elle se mit à genoux sur le sol, et l’ayant dégagé de la serviette, prit son sexe dans sa bouche pour lui donner la plus intime des caresses.   
  
« Buffy, » grogna-t-il en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.   
  
Elle le mordit légèrement. Spike s’arqua sur le canapé et ses yeux s’assombrirent. Buffy releva la tête et passa la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres humides. Elle se redressa, fit glisser sa jupe à terre et revint s’asseoir sur lui. Elle n’avait pas non plus de culotte. Il la fixa, puis se brûla à nouveau à l’intérieur de Buffy. Il resta immobile quelques instants. Les yeux clos. Son front pressé contre le sien. Alors Buffy l’embrassa et ondula doucement ses hanches.   
  
_‘Par l’enfer! Cette fille était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour lui. Et elle savait y faire!’  
_  
Il passa ses bras sous ses fesses, et la soulevant, l’allongea sur les coussins. Elle s’arqua à sa rencontre afin de reprendre ce qu’elle avait commencé. Il ramena les genoux de Buffy à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle renversa la tête et gémit de plaisir. Ses mains agrippèrent l’accoudoir derrière elle comme il allait et venait puissamment.   
  
L’allure que Spike imprimait à leurs deux corps s’intensifiait de minutes en minutes. Sentant son corps entrer en éruption tel un volcan, Buffy ferma les yeux.   
  
« Regarde-moi, chaton, » lui demanda-t-il.   
  
Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux voilés par la passion mais soutint son regard. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il captura sa bouche, l’embrassant à perdre haleine. Elle se contracta autour de lui et interrompit leur baiser pour respirer.   
  
« Spike, » murmura-t-elle alors que les vagues de l’extase l’emportaient au loin.   
  
« Par l’enfer! » cria-t-il, emporté par la jouissance à son tour.   
  
…   
  
Buffy ouvrit les yeux et regarda l’horloge sur le mur. Minuit. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le canapé, une douce langueur avait prit possession de son corps. Elle aimait ces moments après l’amour, quand les deux partenaires plongent dans un demi-sommeil, épuisés par les efforts physiques qu’ils venaient d’accomplir. Spike était un amant hors du commun. Délicat, patient, imaginatif et surtout attentif au plaisir de sa maîtresse. Des qualités qu’elle ne soupçonnait pas chez lui. Quand cette histoire serait terminée, elle se promettait d’être plus gentille avec lui, moins agressive. Moins… Tueuse.   
  
Elle regarda à nouveau l’horloge. Minuit Cinq. Elle alluma machinalement la télévision à l’aide de la télécommande et, après avoir zappé pendant quelques minutes, tomba sur la série ‘Happy Days’ qui commençait. La musique lui redonna des forces et la mit de bonne humeur.   
  
_‘Ah ce Fonzie. Quel charmeur! Il attirait toutes les filles. De la plus belle à la plus vilaine.’_ Elle sourit puis fronça les sourcils. _‘La plus vilaine?’._  
  
Elle regarda encore une fois l’horloge. Minuit et demi. Spike bougea contre elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se raidit puis son attention se reporta vers l’écran. Une autre émission avait remplacé la série. Buffy grimaça devant la rediffusion du documentaire de l’après-midi sur les pigeons voyageurs.   
  
_‘Elle n’avait rien manqué, c’était absolument assommant!’  
_  
Elle zappa. _‘Assommant?’_  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de se concentrer.   
  
_‘Vers quelle heure avaient-ils combattu les Cyclopes?’  
_  
Elle revit le combat, puis se remémora son appel chez Giles. Aucun indice. Alors, elle fouilla plus loin.   
  
_‘Riley avait prit la navette pour l’aéroport à 23h30. Elle était partie environ dix minutes plus tôt soit vers 23h20. Elle avait marché pendant un quart d’heure avant d’entendre les bruits dans la ruelle. Puis le combat avait pris 10 autres minutes. Donc il devait être environ 23h45 quand elle avait été griffée. En comptant une marge, relativement importante, de quinze minutes, à minuit, elle était déjà sous l’emprise du poison.’  
_  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda une dernière fois l’horloge sur le mur. Une heure moins vingt. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d’heures qu’elle n’était plus contaminée.   
  
_‘Qu’ils ne l’étaient plus!’  
_  
La main de Spike glissa de sa taille à sa poitrine et commença à la caresser. Atterrée, immobile, elle la regarda faire. Sentant un changement dans le comportement de Buffy, Spike demanda:   
  
« Que se passe-t-il, chaton? »   
  
« Ote ta main. »   
  
« Quoi? »   
  
« Ote ta main! » hurla-t-elle.   
  
Elle se leva brusquement et se protégea avec sa jupe longue, abandonnée quelques, délicieuses, heures plus tôt.   
  
« Que t’arrive-t-il?   
  
« Ce qu’il m’arrive? Il me demande ce qu’il m’arrive? Le charme est rompu, Spike, le poison n’agit plus et je peux enfin contrôler mon corps! » lui répondit-elle, hystérique.   
  
Il la regardait, abasourdi, alors qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal d’enfiler son cache-cœur sans se découvrir.   
  
Il se leva et prit la serviette qui gisait sur le sol. Il voulut s’en couvrir mais décida de narguer Buffy en regagnant l’escalier complètement nu.   
  
Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy, rhabillée, faisait les cent pas devant la porte en l’attendant.   
  
« Avant que tu ne partes, j’ai une dernière chose à te dire. Si tu oses dire un seul mot de tout cela à Riley ou Giles ou l’un de mes amis, je jure devant Dieu que je te planterai un pieu dans le cœur, sans aucun regret. On s’est compris? »   
  
Spike la dévisagea une dernière fois, puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.   
  
« On s’est compris, » dit-elle, répondant elle-même à sa question.   
  
Elle grimpa les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre dont elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Elle enleva ses draps et les mit directement dans la machine à laver. Puis elle prit de quoi se changer et redescendit les escaliers pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bains du bas. Trop de souvenirs dans l’autre. Elle passa de longues minutes à laisser couler l’eau sur son corps, puis se frotta énergiquement afin de nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de peau que Spike avait touché. Enfin, elle jeta sa jupe et son cache-cœur dans la poubelle, et retourna les coussins du canapé.   
  
Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea chez Giles. Elle entendit des rires et devina que ses amis l’attendaient malgré l’heure tardive.   
  
« Je me demande si Buffy va bien venir ce soir, » s’interrogeait Willow. « Il est vraiment tard et même si elle n’est pas sortie depuis deux jours, elle préfère peut-être attendre demain? »   
  
« Willow. Tu connais Buffy. Si elle n’a pas sa dose d’action régulièrement, elle s’ennuie. Et puis ça fait deux jours qu’on ne l’a pas vue et je suis sûr qu’on lui manque! » déclarait Alex.   
  
Buffy sourit et entra doucement, sans frapper, pour leur faire la surprise.   
  
Alex continuait:   
  
« Au fait, Spike. On ne t’a pas vu non plus ces deux derniers jours… »  
  
Buffy se figea et remarqua Spike qui sortait de la cuisine en sirotant une tasse de sang à la paille. Il aperçut Buffy du coin de l’œil.   
  
« Je prenais du bon temps chez l’une de mes vieilles amies… et toi Buffy, qu’as-tu fait? »


End file.
